Zimmer mit Aussicht
by lucinde27
Summary: Von Hunden und Händlern, Zimmern und Zellen, unterschiedlichen Aussichten und der Einsicht, dass ein Mietvertrag für gar nichts garantiert ... Oneshot, Sirius Black, oc.


Genre: General/Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Inhalt: Wenn man ein Zimmer an Sirius Black vermietet, sollte man auf Überraschungen gefasst sein - vorausgesetzt, man kennt ihn wirklich. Doch mit dem schrecklichen Ende des (Miet-)Verhältnisses hat die verliebte Landlady sicher nicht gerechnet ...

Disclaimer: Ich erhebe keinen Anspruch auf Authenzität, weil das gesamte Potterverse JKR gehört und nur sie allein weiß, wo Sirius Black die Zeit bis zu den Ereignissen in der Halloweennacht 1981 verbracht hat. Nur die Erzählerin gehört mir und sie will einfach keine weiteren Details verraten.

* * *

Zimmer mit Aussicht  
_  
_

"Seit wann kennen Sie Sirius Black?"

Schon seit Stunden verhören sie mich. Oder sind es Tage? Ich habe jedes Zeitgefühl verloren von dem Moment an, in dem ich mich im Ministerium nach ihm erkundigte. Als ich seinen Namen nannte, war es mucksmäuschenstill geworden. Alle anwesenden Auroren schienen durch meine Worte an verminderter Sauerstoffzufuhr zu leiden, was sie jedoch nicht daran gehindet hatte, ihre Zauberstäbe unisono auf mein Herz zu richten.

Dann war alles sehr schnell gegangen: Floskeln wie , "Vorsichtsmaßnahme", "reine Formalität" oder "Verdachtsmomente" attackierten mich und ehe ich mich versah, befand ich mich in dieser dunklen und feuchten Kammer, in die durch ein vergittertes Loch im Mauerwerk unablässig der einzige Hinweis auf eine Welt da draußen rauscht. Die Sprache der Wellen ist unmissverständlich: _Du bist in Azkaban_, triumphieren sie, _Azkaban, Azkaban ..._

"Warum bin ich hier?" frage ich statt einer Antwort stereotyp und mustere mein Gegenüber. Die Gesichter haben sich abgewechselt, meist sind sie zu zweit oder zu dritt. Jetzt ist es zum ersten Mal eine Frau. Ihr Gesicht ist schmal, die Lippen sind mit Falten umkräuselt und über ihrer Nasenwurzel hat sich im Verlauf unzähliger Verhöre eine grüblerische Schlucht gegraben. Unmöglich, ihr Alter zu schätzen.

"Können Sie sich das nicht denken? Sie haben sich immerhin nach einem Massenmörder erkundigt." Ihre Stimme ist freundlich, aber ihre Miene bleibt reserviert, beinahe lauernd. _Du kannst mir nichts vormachen_, signalisiert sie. Da ich zum ersten Mal eine Antwort auf meine Frage erhalte, erscheint sie mir jedoch wie eine Tasse heißer Tee nach den kalten Aufgüssen ihrer Vorgänger und ich nicke, ohne wirklich zu verstehen.

"Mein Name ist Juniper Vandanne", sagt sie und lässt sich auf dem einzigen gepolsterten Stuhl mir gegenüber nieder. "Sie können mich June nennen, vielleicht kommen wir dann besser ins Gespräch. Es wird Zeit, finden Sie nicht? Bald geht die Sonne auf..." Sie weist auf die Dunkelheit außerhalb des Gitterfensters. Das Meer antwortet mit höhnischem Gelächter: _Azkaban, Azkaban _...

"Also: Seit wann kennen Sie Sirius Black?"

Ich bin müde. Mein Kopf schmerzt. Ich reibe meine Stirn und beobachte, wie die Frau hinter sich greift und sich mit einem Glas in der Hand wieder zu mir umdreht. "Nur Wasser", beruhigt sie und lächelt. Es ist mir mittlerweile egal. Trotz der herrschenden Kälte ist meine Kehle trocken und so greife ich nach dem Glas und nehme einen Schluck. Wenn Veritaserum darin sein sollte, so schmecke ich es nicht. Ich hebe den Kopf und sehe die Aurorin an.

"Seit ein paar Monaten."

Ein Kratzen im Hintergrund deutet darauf hin, dass der Narbengesichtige, der mich zuvor erfolglos befragt hat, meine Antwort eifrig auf einem Pergament festhält.

"Sind Sie mit ihm verwandt?"

"Nein. Er hat bei mir gewohnt."

Anzügliches Lachen in der Ecke. Ich presse die Lippen zusammen. Eine kurze Anweisung von June und es ist wieder still. Sie haben offenbar Respekt vor ihr.

"Mir gehört ein Cottage bei Wymoore. Zur Zeit habe ich vier Mieter. Einer davon ist Sirius Black."

"_War_ Sirius Black", kommt es vom Narbengesicht aus der Ecke. "Denn er wohnt jetzt auf Kosten der Gemeinschaft."

"Warum haben Sie sich nach ihm erkundigt? War er Ihnen die Miete schuldig?" June sieht mich aufmunternd an. Ich ahne, wenn ich jetzt die richtige Antwort gebe, kann ich endlich nach Hause. Sie wirft mir den Passierschein förmlich vor die Füße. Ich beginne tatsächlich, sie zu mögen. Doch ich räuspere mich und schüttele langsam den Kopf.

"Nein, er hat im Voraus bezahlt." Ich weiß, welche Frage nun folgen wird und wappne mich innerlich.

"In welcher Beziehung stehen Sie zu ihm?"

Mein Blick löst sich von ihrem Gesicht und bleibt an den Auroren im Hintergrund hängen. Sie versteht und auf ihr Zeichen hin verlassen die Männer den Raum. Wir sind allein.

"Wessen ... wessen wird er beschuldigt?"

Meine Stimme ist dünn wie die eines kleinen Mädchens angesichts der Ungeheuerlichkeit des Verdachtes. "Im Tagespropheten stand etwas von einem ... " Ich stocke. Das Wort "Massaker" will mir nicht über die Lippen. "Das kann doch nicht sein ..."

"Es ist wahr. Jedes Wort." Junes Stimme ist jetzt kalt wie ihre Augen. "Er hat 18 Menschen auf dem Gewissen. Muggel. Und außerdem seinen Freund."

"Das ... kann nicht ... sein ...", wiederhole ich benommen. Ich bin erschöpft, spüre auf einmal die bleierne Schwere meiner Lider. Mein Rücken schmerzt.

_18 Muggel. Seinen Freund_ ... Das _kann_ einfach nicht wahr sein!

Obwohl – was weiß ich schon von ihm?

"Was wissen Sie von ihm?" erkundigt sich mein Gegenüber legilimentisch und ihr Ton ist wieder freundlich, warm wie vorhin. "Erzählen Sie!"

- - - -

Die Natur war ungezügelt an dem Tag, an dem Sirius Black an meine Tür klopfte. Die Wolken hatten sich zu bizarren Gebirgen aufgetürmt und schütteten ihren Inhalt kübelweise auf die Erde, wie um sie zu ertränken. Der Regen war mit spitzen Hagelkörnern vermischt, die wie Feuerwhiskey auf der Haut brannten – schon damals kam mir die Vermutung, dass er ein derartiges Szenario absichtlich für seinen Auftritt gewählt hatte. Stunden zuvor hatte ein eintöniger grauer Himmel die Landschaft benebelt, doch solch naturelle Langeweile passte einfach nicht zu dem Mann, der über den kurzen Zeitraum, den er mein Haus mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrte, allerhand Unruhe in die ehemals beschauliche Herberge bringen sollte.

„Hi", sagte er einfach und grinste mich durch den Regenschleier an. „Ich suche ein Zimmer. Ich kann sofort einziehen …"

_Ich kann sofort einziehen_ … Das war typisch für ihn, wie ich schon bald herausfand. Nicht etwa „_Haben Sie ein Zimmer frei_" oder gar „_Entschuldigen Sie die späte Störung_ …" Nein. _Ich kann sofort einziehen_ ... und dieses deformierte Etwas, das aussah wie ein der Sturmflut entrissener Seesack, den er vor meine Füße plumpsen ließ, ließ keinen Zweifel an seinem Vorhaben.

Normalerweise hätte ich jemandem wie ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt – doch etwas in seinen Augen, die zwinkernd die Tropfen aus den Wimpern zu vertreiben suchten, etwas in dem Lächeln, das – trotz seines jugendlichen Alters - vorwitzige Falten um die Augen zauberte und etwas in der kraftvollen Stimme, die wusste, wie sie bekam, was sie wollte, hielten mich davon ab. Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben – er hatte mich schon in den ersten Sekunden unserer Bekanntschaft um den kleinen Finger gewickelt.

Ich öffnete also die Tür. „Kommen Sie rein."

Er lächelte breiter. „Danke, aber erst braucht _sie_ ein trockenes Plätzchen …"

Ich spähte in den prasselnden Regen auf der Suche nach einer durchfrorenen weiblichen Begleitung, doch alles was ich entdeckte war …

„ … ein Motorrad?" schlussfolgerte ich.

„Yep. Und wenn Sie ein Handtuch hätten, damit ich sie trocknen kann? Der Trockenzauber hinterlässt hässliche Schlieren auf ihrer Haut …"

Schlieren auf _ihrer _Haut …

Um es kurz zu machen, er bekam das Handtuch und das Motorrad einen Platz in der Scheune neben Großtante Eugenies fliegendem Himmelbett, ein Familienerbstück seit fünf Generationen – ein Platz, den ich nicht mal dem Zaubereiminister persönlich angeboten hätte. Ich zeigte ihm als nächstes das beste Zimmer in meinem Haus, das gerade vor einer Woche freigeworden war, doch nachdem er auch die kleine Dachkammer begutachtet und ungefähr eine Minute lang schweigend aus dem Fenster in den Regen gestarrt hatte, meinte er entschieden: „Ich nehme dieses".

Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Gerade richtig für jemanden wie mich", erklärte er mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln, während sich ein Pfütze um seine Füße sammelte.

„Wunderbare Aussicht", fügte er hinzu. Ich musste ihm zustimmen. Dieses Zimmer hatte zwar den wenigsten Komfort, aber an einem sonnigen Tag war der Blick über die sanft gewellten Hügel bis hin zu dem jadegrünen See, der an der Grenze zur Grafschaft von Godrics Hollow schlummerte, bemerkenswert schön. Nur statt der Sonne hatte Regen die Aussicht mit undurchsichtigen Schleiern verhüllt.

„Woher kommen Sie?" fragte ich ein wenig misstrauisch und reichte ihm ein Handtuch aus der Kommode.

„Danke", grinste er, zog seinen Zauberstab und trocknete sich magisch. Das Handtuch jedoch behielt er in der Hand und schnupperte daran, wie ein neugieriger Hund. „Ah, Veilchen!"

„Lavendel", verbesserte ich und wiederholte hartnäckig meine Frage: „Woher kommen Sie?"

„Ähm … London …."

„Und dann zieht es Sie auf´s Land?"

„Sie leben doch auch hier ..." Er warf mir das Handtuch zu. Ich war zu überrascht und es entglitt meinen Händen. Verlegen bückte ich mich, doch er war mir schon zuvor gekommen und legte es mir sanft über den Arm. „ Hier. ... Er hat mich rausgeschmissen …"

„Wer ...?" fragte ich verwirrt und stopfte das Handtuch hastig zurück in die geöffnete Lade.

„Mein letzter Vermieter."

„Konnten Sie die Miete nicht bezahlen?" Noch während mir die Frage über die Lippen rutschte, bereute ich sie schon. Wie er so vor mir stand, wäre sie durchaus berechtigt gewesen, doch etwas in seiner Haltung widersprach dem nachlässigen Eindruck, den er, wie ich schnell merkte, bis zur Hingabe pflegte: ein nicht zu unterschätzender Stolz, der ohne Zweifel angeboren war.

Statt gekränkt zu sein, warf er mir lachend einen Beutel mit klirrenden Münzen entgegen. Diesmal war ich vorgewarnt und fing ihn.

„Nein. Ich passte nicht ins Mobiliar!"

Was immer er damit andeuten woltte – den Wunsch, ihn vor die Tür zu setzen, hatte ich nicht ein einziges Mal in den folgenden Wochen. Im Gegenteil!

Mit seinem Einzug kam endlich Leben in das Haus, Abwechslung in die die immer gleichen Tagesabläufe, die eintönigen Kürbissaft-Kränzchen und Besenknüpfnachmittage inmitten Hexenschuss-geplagter Senioren. Selbst vom Krieg gegen den Dunklen Lord bekamen wir hier draußen kaum etwas mit. Unsere Gegend befand sich schon seit Jahrhunderten im Dornröschenschlaf – zu uninteressant für irgendwelche dunklen Machtgelüste.

Sirius Black war wie Feuerwhiskey in der ausgedörrten Kehle: scharf und brennend und doch erweckte er nach den ersten atemlosen Momenten ungekannte Energien. Noch am selben Tag nannte er mich beim Vornamen. Er bat mich, ihn Padfoot zu nennen. Ich wusste erst warum, als die wuschige, schwarzlockige Promenadenmischung, mit der Jackskin, mein Terrier, seit einiger Zeit meinen Kräutergarten durchharkte, sich als mein neuer Mieter entpuppte. Jackskin liebte ihn. Sie waren wie Brüder. Manchmal vergaß Sirius, dass er wieder nur auf zwei Beinen lief und stürmte dann genauso ausgelassen durch den Kräutergarten wie sein Freund, mein Hund. Aber er hatte tadellose Manieren, wenn er sich in Gesellschaft der anderen Mieter (alle weiblich, zusammen beachtliche drei Jahrhunderte Hexenkunst) befand, die er aber ebenso schnell wieder vergessen konnte, wenn er jemanden nicht mochte. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an den Tag, an dem Mr Selkins zu uns kam.

Selkins war ein Händler, der, bevor er nach seinen Reisen diverse Abnehmer in der Winkelgasse aufsuchte, in Wymore Station machte in der Hoffnung auf eine zusätzliche Einnahmequelle. Ich mochte ihn nicht besonders, doch er war schon hierher gekommen, als meine Mutter noch gelebt hatte. Immer trug er ein aalglattes Lächeln zur Schau, das er sich offenbar mit derselben Pomade, die sein dünnes Haar an den Schädel fixierte, ins Gesicht geklebt hatte. Doch die Damen freuten sich über die Abwechslung und ich belächelte die Hingabe, mit der sie seine „erlesenen Kleinode aus aller Welt" begutachteten und so duldete ich auch seine zeitweiligen, abwertenden Bemerkungen über sogenannten „Muggelkitsch".

Nicht so Sirius. Er saß rittlings auf einem Stuhl und beobachtete die illustre Vorstellung der „Kostbarkeiten" mit verzogenen Mundwinkeln und einer permanent erhobenen Braue. Als Selkins jedoch ein Fläschchen Parfüm mit den Worten „ Ein besonderer Hochgenuss für die edle Reinblutnase, Madam" an die alte Mildred Somerville weiterreichen wollte, erhob Sirius sich abrupt, wobei der Stuhl zu Boden polterte und ihm die Aufmerksamtkeit aller sicherte, schlenderte hinüber zum Sofa und nahm ihm mit einem lässigen: „Ich darf doch" das Parfum aus der Hand. Er roch daran, verzog angeekelt das Gesicht und meinte:

„Das stinkt bestialisch."

Selkins Haut verfärbte sich rosa. Doch sein aufgesetztes Lächeln blieb und nur sein Ton verriet etwas über die Wut in ihm. Er erhob sich, nahm den Flakon entgegen und murmelte kühl:

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie wohl kaum den nötigen Grad der Reinblütigkeit besitzen, um das beurteilen zu können!" Er wollte sich mit einem süffisanten Lächeln wieder der fasziniert lauschenden Mildred zuwenden, doch Sirius umklammerte sein Handgelenk mit einem schellen Griff und zischte:

„Und ich gehe davon aus, dass dein Blut gleich an meinen Fingern kleben wird, wenn du nicht rechtzeitg von hier verschwindest!"

Die Damen schrien entsetzt auf, ich trat vor. „Das geht zu weit. Einen solchen Ton kann ich hier nicht dulden!"

Sirius´ Zorn war so greifbar wie er selbst, die Augen sprühten Funken, seine Haltung war angespannt wie die eines Raubtieres vorm Sprung. .„Aber einen Blutfanatiker, den duldet ihr hier?"

Selkins Mantel der Gelassenheit rutschte zusammen mit dem falschen Lächeln von ihm ab. „Das ist eine infame Anschuldigung!" schnaubte er und nestelte an seiner Brusttasche, doch die Spitze von Sirius´ Zauberstab zeigte schon auf sein Herz. Ein erneuter Aufschrei der Zuschauer, doch plötzlich erhob sich Mildred mit einer für ihr Alter erstaunlichen Behändigkeit, knallte die kurz zuvor noch glückselig erstande Koboldraupen-Seide auf den Tisch und funkelte nun ebenfalls den überraschten Mr Selkins an.

„Er hat Recht!" grollte sie mit einem liebevollen Seitenblick auf Sirius. „Reinblutnasen, so ein Quatsch. Schwarzmagischen Tand will er uns andrehen. Gefährliche Substanzen, die unsere Gehirne vernebeln! Aber nicht mit uns, meine Damen! Nein, nicht mit uns!" Das war wie der Aufruf zur Rebellion: zustimmendes Gemurmel und verärgerte Ausrufe der anderen Anwesenden attackierten den zunehmend schrumpfenden Händler.

Sirius, wieder ganz das alte charmante Selbst, deutete eine Verbeugung in Mildreds Richtung an, bevor er mit einem Blick auf mich betont freundlich zu Selkins meinte: „Sie haben die Damen gehört! Raus hier!"

Der so Erniedrigte raffte mit wutrotem Gesicht und einer ganzen Menge übler Verwünschungen seine Habseligkeiten zusammen und suchte tatsächlich das Weite. Es war das letzte Mal, das ich ihn sah..

Mildred und Sirius waren nach diesem kleinen Zwischenfall ein Herz und eine Seele. Sie hatte einen besonderen Narren an ihm gefressen, nannte ihn „Lieber" und „mein Sohn". Unverheiratet und mindestens Hundert, lebte sie schon in unserem Haus, als ich es von meine Mutter übernahm. Es verging kaum ein Tag von Sirius´ Anwesenheit, an dem sie ihm nicht die Karten legte, was er mit Engelsgeduld und einem kaum verhohlenen Grinsen über sich ergehen ließ. Doch am liebsten sangen sie gemeinsam "_Winnie, the wand-wiggling wizard_" und es klang so herzzerreißend unharmonisch, dass sich Jackskin jedes Mal mit eingezogenem Schwanz trollte.

Er bescherte ihr einen lächelnden Tod. Ja, sie starb, als er mit ihr tanzte. Mitten in einer Drehung sackte sie in seinen Armen zusammen. Es war an einem schwülen Sommertag, die Luft war schwer vom Duft wilder Blumen. Mildred hatte sich den ganzen Tag über nicht wohlgefühlt, doch Sirius, der irgendwo irgenwelchen irdischen Genüssen reichlich zugesprochen hatte und außerordenlich gut gelaunt zurückkam, bestand darauf, mir ihr zu tanzen, während sie den "_wand-wiggling wizard_" anstimmten. Sie konnte nicht nein sagen, als er ihr die Hand reichte, die sie noch fest umklammert hielt, als sie ihren letzten Atemzug tat. Sirius war untröstlich. Er weinte wie ein Schlosshund auf ihrer Beerdigung. Doch schon zwei Tage später nahm er eine auffällig bemalte Rothaarige mit hinauf in die Dachkammer. Ich hasste ihn dafür.

Überhaupt schleppte er immer wieder „gute Freundinnen" an, die eine Nacht blieben und nicht wieder kamen. Allzu gerne hätte ich mit irgendwelchen „Mietregeln" drohend vor seiner Nase herumgewedelt, doch auf das Niveau wollte ich mich nicht begeben; schließlich ging mich sein Privatleben nichts an ... Ich begnügte mich damit, dass er mir beim Stutzen der Buchsbaumbüsche half und meinen zerwühlten Kräutergarten wieder richtete (nur um ihn am nächsten Tag wieder umzupflügen) oder sein Lob für mein gutes Essen einzustreichen. Sein Lächeln, wenn sich unsere Blicken trafen, ließ mich tatsächlich jede neue „gute Freundin" bald wieder verzeihen.

Nie vergessen werde ich den Julitag, an dem er mich zu einer Spritztour auf seinem Motorrad einlud. Eigentlich war ich sauer auf ihn, weil er Jackskin lautstark davongejagt hatte und zwar mit soviel Groll in der Stimme, dass ich den tieftraurigen Dackelblick, mit dem mein Terrier seinen Platz vor dem Kamin aufsuchte, zum Anlass nahm, für sein Recht zu kämpfen. Ich stapfte vor die Scheunentür, wo Sirius imaginäre Flecken vom Chrom der Maschine polierte und mich die reflektierten Sonnenstrahlen blendeten. Jackskin folgte mir in gebührendem Abstand.

"Was sollte das?" fuhr ich Sirius an, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt.

"Was denn?" fragte er unschuldig aus der Hocke zu mir hoch, während seine Hand ungerührt weiter ihre kreisenden Bewegungen vollführte.

"Warum hast du Jackskin davongejagt?"

Er blickte an mir vorbei zu meinem Hund, der es plötzlich sehr eilig hatte, ein Loch in mein Geranienbeet zu buddeln.

"Was hast du ihr erzählt, du Halunke?" Er richtete sich auf.

"Nichts hat er mir erzählt! Ich habe es gesehen und gehört, wie du ihn angeschrien hast."

"Hast du auch _das_ gesehen?" Er zeigte auf eine Pfütze direkt vor dem Hinterrad. "Er hat an die Maschine gepinkelt ..."

"Na und?" Ich zuckte die Schultern. "Solltest du dich nicht auskennen mit den natürlichen Bedürfnissen eines Hundes?"

Jetzt war es an Sirius, die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken. "Das", er wies noch einmal auf das verräterische Indiz des Missetäters, dessen Loch inzwischen so tief war, dass er darin verschwinden konnte. " ... würde mir auch auf Pfoten nicht passieren. Ein natürlicher Respekt, weißt du."

Ich runzelte die Stirn und Sirius seufzte. "Du verstehst nichts von Motorrädern, oder?"

"Nein, warum auch? Ich reise lieber per Flohverbindung."

"Willst du es mal versuchen?"

"Wa- as...?" fragte ich mit banger Vorahnung.

"Sie zu fliegen!"

Meine Gedanken schienen mir ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn er setzte grinsend nach: "Zusammen mit mir, natürlich. Wie wär´s mit einem kleinen Ausflug. Ich bin sowieso fertig!"

Meine Flugangst verdampfte zu einer Einbildung angesichts der Aussicht, dicht an diesen Mann geklammert durch den Himmel zu gleiten. So stellte ich es mir jedenfalls vor und ohne weiter zu überlegen, sagte ich zu. Jackskin war vergessen.

Am Anfang war es wunderbar. Als ich aufsaß und meine Arme wie selbstverständlich um seine Taille legte, wähnte ich mich auf einer rosa Wolke und als wir so nahe unter den echten Wolken dahinflogen, Sirius´ Haar in meinem Gesicht, seinen Duft in meiner Nase und seinen Körper unter meinen Händen, gab es nichts himmlischeres für mich, als dieses Gefühl der Freiheit. Ich lachte laut und Sirius wandte mir sein Profil zu.

"Gefällt es dir?"

"Ja", rief ich begeistert.

"Dann halt dich gut fest!"

Und mit diesen Worten zog er das Lenkrad steil nach oben, nur um im nächsten Moment eine riskante Linkswendung zu vollführen. Ich schnappte nach Luft, nur eine Sekunde später ging es wieder rechts herum und dann in rasantem Senkflug hinab, tiefer und tiefer, schneller und schneller. Mein Freiheitsdrang wandelte sich blitzschnell in Todesangst, panisch kniff ich die Augen zusammen und krallte meine Nägel in seine Magengegend..

"Hilfe!" japste ich und dann fing ich an zu schreien. "Hör auf! Ich flehe dich an. Hör auf damit!"

Doch Sirius lachte nur. Er lachte und johlte und ich starb tausend Tode. Er war erbarmungslos. Ich merkte nicht einmal, dass es vorbei war, als wir wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten, so starr war ich. Erst als jemand meine Finger entkrampfte und ich mit festem Griff vom Sitz der Höllenmaschine gezogen wurde, öffnete ich die Augen und ganz instinktiv klatschte ich meinem Peiniger die Handfläche ins grinsende Gesicht.

"Du ..." stieß ich bebend hervor. " ... wolltest mich wohl umbringen?"

"Hey ...hey ..." Sirius hielt sich lachend die Wange. "Ich dachte, es gefällt dir ..."

Wortlos zog ich meinen Zauberstab.

"Was hast du vor?" Er betrachtete mich neugierig.

"Ich appariere zurück."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Geht nicht. Apparierschutz!"

Ich ließ den Zauberstab sinken, nur um ihn sofort wieder zu heben. Drei dunkle Gestalten, die Gesichter unter Kapuzen verborgen, hatten die Zauberstäbe auf uns gerichtet.

"Schon gut, sie gehört zu mir", sagte Sirius seelenruhig und drückte meinen Arm nach unten. "Den steck lieber ein. Könnte hier falsch verstanden werden ..."

Alarmiert sah ich mich um: Wir waren in einer Art Hinterhof gelandet, der sich mit hohen, grauern Mauern vor der Sonne schützte. Die Fenster in den umliegenden Häusern waren blind vom Schmutz, Unrat häufte sich in den Ecken. Sirius nahm meine Hand, eine der unheimlichen Figuren breitete plötzlich die Arme aus, die gar keine Arme waren, sondern Flügel, und hob sich hinauf in die Luft, drehte einen Bogen durch den Hof und landete schließlich auf einer Mauer - eine große, schwarze Krähe, die wachsam beobachtete, was auch immer sich jenseits der Mauern abspielte. Sirius schob das Motorrad hinüber zu den zwei anderen und sprach leise auf sie ein, während ich mir die Gänsehaut auf den Armen zu vertreiben versuchte. Ich entdeckte jede Menge Besen aufgereiht neben einem Müllhaufen, ein Fahrrad und tatsächlich einen fliegenden Teppich. Sirius stellte seine Maschine dazu und kam endlich zurück.

"Wo in Merlins Namen sind wir hier?" raunte ich ihm zu, als er erneut meine Hand nahm und mich mit sich zog auf ein paar ausgetretene Stufen in der Mitte des Hofes zu, die ins Nichts zu führen schienen.

"Ich muss hier nur eine Kleinigkeit erledigen", lautete seine Antwort. "'Dauert nicht lange ..."

Es schien, als nähmen die Stufen kein Ende, doch Sirius stoppte irgendwann, drehte sich zu mir um und hielt mir den Zauberstab an die Stirn.

"Was soll das?"

"Keine Angst, aber das muss leider sein ..."

Plötzlich war ich blind. Ich schrie auf, tastete im Dunkeln nach einem Halt und fühlte mich von seinen Armen umfangen. Ich wehrte mich, schlug mit den Händen ins schwarze Nichts ... Wie gedankenlos ich mich von ihm hatte entführen lassen. Ich kannte ihn doch gar nicht! Merlin, was geschah mit mir ...?

"Ruhig, ganz ruhig, wir sind gleich da ...", flüsterte seine Stimme. Mir wurde schwindelig, ich drehte mich im Kreis, wie in einem Karussell, rundherum ... und fühlte schützende Arme um mich und seinen Atem so nah. Dann stand ich still und gleichzeitig mit meinem wiedergewonnenen Augenlicht stürzte Lärm auf mich ein: Stimmengewirr, Lachen, Rufe und Musik vermischten sich mit dem unglaublichen Anblick, der sich vor mir entfaltete.

"Willkommen auf dem Markt der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten!" raunte Sirius mir zu und lockerte seinen Griff. Staunend wie ein Kind starrte ich auf das Treiben vor mir und um mich herum: lange Tische reihten sich unter vielfarbigen Schirmen nebeneinander, bogen sich unter Krügen, Schalen, glitzernden Steinen und Stoffen. Kreaturen unterschiedlichster Gattungen überschrien sich gegenseitig, um ihre Waren feilzubieten. Ich sah Tänzerinnen, halb Nymphen, halb Hexen, die die klatschenden Zuschauer mit Goldstaub berieselten, skurille Figuren, die auf den Wink des Händlers hin seltsame Verrenkungen in ihre tönernen Körper knoteten, um von interessierten Kunden wieder entfesselt zu werden, Dracheneier von der Größe eines Mannes, in deren Innern es bedenklich brodelte, Kobolde und Menschen, Elfen und Zentauren, Wesen, die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und bei denen ich mich fragte, wie sie sich überhaupt fortbewegen konnten.

"Was ist das?" fragte ich gleichsam atemlos und fasziniert.

"Der Ort, an dem deine Wünsche wahr werden", erwiderte Sirius. "Zumindest die käuflichen!"

Er nahm meine Hand und zog mich hinein in das Gewimmel aus Farben und Klängen. Wir mussten uns irgendwo unter der Erde befinden - die rotgoldene Abenddämmerung über uns war verzaubert und sicher waren es auch die spiegelnden Wände an den Seiten.

"Holà, Sirius", sagte eine rauchige Stimme rechts von uns. Sie gehörte einer schwarzhaarigen Hexe in einem bunten Flickenkleid, das mit glänzenden Spangen nur notdürftig zusammengehalten wurde. Sie klimperte mit Wimpern, auf denen silbriger Flitter hing und die Finger, mit denen sie dem Mann neben mir über die Wange strich, waren lang wie Spinnenbeine und mit unzähligen Ringen bestückt.. "Quieres algo à beber?" Sie machte eine einladende Bewegung zu einem Zelt, in dessen Eingang ein gelangweilter Hauself hockte. Er trug ein Tablett mit flachen Schalen, aus denen Dämpfe in abenteuerlichen Farbschattierungen aufstiegen. Aus einer von ihnen erklang ein flüsternder Singsang.

"Ein süßerrr Rrrausch fürr sswei?" säuselte die Hexe mit starkem Akzent, nach einem Zwinkern in meine Richtung. "Ich mache dirrr eine Sssonderpreisss!"

"Heute nicht, Mariella", entgegnete Sirius über meine gerunzelte Stirn hinweg und zog mich weiter. Sekunden später stolperte ich beinahe über einen Satyr, der, engumschlungen mit einem Zentauren, den Weg versperrte.

" ... tschuldigung", murmelte ich, peinlich berührt, doch keiner der beiden Liebenden beachtete uns und wir mussten uns zwischen ihnen und einem trollähnlichen Wesen hindurchzwängen, das mich grob zur Seite stieß. Ich verlor Sirius Hand und den Halt und konnte mich nur vorm Sturz retten, in dem ich mich an einen Tisch voll gläserner Miniaturtierchen klammerte. Die Glasfiguren erwachten zum Leben, als der Tisch schwankte und krabbelten hektisch auf den Abgrund zu. Entsetzt wurde ich Zeuge, wie eins nach dem anderen in die Tiefe stürzte und auf dem Boden zerbrach. Die einzelnen Glieder huschten aufgeschreckt davon - Arme, Beine, Fühler und rollende Köpfe. Ich schrie auf, Sirius schnappte meine Hand und zerrte mich weiter, durch orientierungslos umherschwirrende Glasbeinchen. Hinter uns begannen der geschädigte Händler und der Troll eine Schlägerei und nach einem vorsichtigen Blick über meine Schulter sah ich, dass sich auch unbeteiligte Passanten grölend an der Auseinandersetzung beteiligten.

"Ich ... ich muss für den Schaden aufkommen", wisperte ich, doch Sirius lachte nur und pustete im Vorbeigehen einem einäugigen Gaukler, der mit Feuerbällen jonglierte, eine der flackernden Blasen aus der kunstvollen Formation, woraufhin dieser die Konzentration verlor und die restlichen Flammen wie Seifenblasen zerplatzten. Die Zauberer, die ihm zugesehen hatten, pfiffen bedrohlich und der Jongleur schleuderte uns eine obszöne Geste entgegen, die Sirius ebenso lasziv parierte. "Du weißt schon, wofür!" rief er noch und schon waren wir fort, weiter im Strom der anderen Marktbesucher. In der Winkelgasse ging es anders zu, doch ich musste gestehen, dass es mir mehr und mehr gefiel ...

An einem Stand mit Blumen in außergewöhnlichen Formen und schillernden Farben erstand Sirius ein langstieliges Exemplar mit einer beinahe durchsichtig weißen, herzförmigen Blüte und überreichte sie mir galant: "Du musst ihren Duft einatmen!"

Ich folgte seiner Aufforderung und fühlte mich plötzlich leicht wie eine Feder, ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl erfasste mich, die Welt war rosarot, ich schwebte - und fand mich zu meiner allergrößten Wonne in Sirius Armen wieder, meine Hände in seinem Haar. Und ich küsste ihn. Lustvoll und ohne Hemmungen. Und ich wollte noch viel, viel mehr von ihm als nur den Geschmack seiner Lippen, die bereitwillige Antwort seiner Zunge.

Mit einem Mal endete meine Schwebezustand, ich fiel aus den rosaroten Wolken - und wich entsetzt zurück.

"Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet", grinste er.

"Was hab ich getan?" wisperte ich und presste eine Hand auf meinen verräterischen Mund. "W ... warum ist das passiert ... ?"

"Nun ja ... im günstigsten Fall wegen mir. Im wahrscheinlichsten, weil dir einfach danach war ..." Trotz meiner Scham konnte ich erkennen, wie er mühsam das Lachen unterdrückte. In seinen Augen schlugen die Kobolde Purzelbaum. "Das ist eine Wunschwicke. Ich dachte, die kennst du! Ihr Duft lässt dich das tun, was du in dem Moment am liebsten tun möchtest ..."

Mein Mund klappte auf und ich fühlte die Hitze über mein Gesicht kriechen. War das mein innigster Wunsch gewesen? Ihn zu küssen ...? Dieser gemeine Kerl! Er hätte mich vorwarnen können! Nie wieder würde ich ihm in die Augen sehen können! Am besten, ich kündigte noch am selben Abend den Mietvertrag.

"Nun sieh mich nicht so an. Hättest du liebe die grüne Anemone gehabt? Die bringt dich dazu, auf der Stelle Dinge zu tun, vor denen du dich eigentlich ekelst. Ich weiß noch, als ich ... oh, entschuldige mich, da ist jemand, den ich sehen wollte. Hey ... Hey, Dung!"

Er hob die Hand und winkte hinüber zu einer Gruppe Zauberer und dann ließ er mich auf dem Fleck stehen, noch immer um Haltung bemüht. Ein schmieriger Typ löste sich aus der Gruppe und schlug Sirius freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Sie redeten kurz miteinander, dann griff der Mann mit dem Namen Dung in seinen Umhang und holte ein eingwickeltes Päckchen hervor. Sirius seinerseits drückte ihm einen Beutel, wahrscheinlich prall gefüllt mit Galleonen, in die Hand. Sie schlugen sich noch einmal gegenseitig auf die Schultern, dann wies Dung auf den Kreis, in dem er zuvor gestanden hatte. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und rückte ein wenig näher, die Wunschwicke an meine Brust gepresst. Ich erkannte zwei Kreaturen, die an riesige Grashüpfer erinnerten. Ich sah, wie Sirius einen weiteren Beutel hevorholte und ein paar Münzen in den Kreis warf. Ein kleiner Zauberer mit einem Bart, der fast bis auf den Boden reichte, klatschte einmal in die Hände, die Riesengrashüpfer setzten sich in Bewegung und - sprangen. Mit einem einzigen Satz überwanden sie eine Entfernung von der Größe eines Halbriesen, dann landeten sie und verharrten unbeweglich wie zuvor, das eine Tier ungefähr eine Rumpflänge vor dem anderen. Zwei der Zuschauer rissen ihre Arme in die Luft und jubelten, dann stürzten sie sich auf die Münzen in der Mitte. Sirius machte eine ärgerliche Kopfbewegung, dann klopfte er dem Mann namens Dung noch einmal auf die Schulter und kam zurück zu mir. Ich ließ die Wunschwicke hinter meinem Rücken verschwinden.

"Pech gehabt", meinte Sirius, "man kann nicht immer gewinnen. Jetzt zeig ich dir ..."

"Ich muss zurück", unterbrach ich und räusperte mich. Ich schmeckte noch immer den Kuss auf meinen Lippen, Sirius hatte ihn offensichtlich längst vergessen. "Die Damen brauchen ihren Tee ... und ... "

"Ah, natürlich ... Klar, fliegen wir zurück!"

Der Rückflug verlief ereignislos, nicht ein einziges Mal störte ein riskantes Flugmanöver meine Gedanken. Vielleicht lag es ja an dem geheimnisvollen Paket, das Sirius auf dem unterirdischen Markt erstanden hatte, ich war neugierig, was sich darin befand. Nachdem ich die gefährliche Wunschwicke in meine Lieblingsvase gestellt und Sirius das Motorrad im Schuppen geparkt hatte, schlenderte er in Begleitung des gar nicht nachtragenden Jackskin über den Hof, das Paket offen in der Hand. Ich trat ihm in den Weg und meinte ganz beiläufig mit Blick auf das langweilige, graue Packpapier: "Ich hoffe, du hast keine Wunschwickensamen gekauft ..."

Er lachte. "Nein, das ist ein Geschenk für jemand ganz besonderen. Möchtest du es sehen?"

"Gerne", erwiderte ich, schon eifersüchtig auf "jemand ganz besonderen". Er legte das Päckchen auf den Küchentisch und wickelte es aus. Es war eine winzige Nachbildung eines Quidditch- Stadions; Sirius schlug mit dem Zauberstab daran und schon stiegen kleine Miniatur-Besen mit noch kleineren Spielern darauf in die Luft und jagten durch die Arena. Es war beinahe, als würde man einem wirklichen Spiel zusehen, nur viel kleiner. Es gab sogar einen goldenen Schnatz von der Größe eines Stecknadelkopfes.

"Das ist für meinen Patensohn", erklärte Sirius. "Er wird morgen ein Jahr alt."

"Das ist zauberhaft", lächelte ich und dachte, dass ein Einjähriger wohl nicht allzu viel damit anfangen konnte.

Als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, fügte er hinzu: '"Sein Vater ist ein erstklassiger Spieler. Es liegt dem Kleinen im Blut, er wird es lieben, da bin ich sicher. Und dann kann er schon ein paar geschickte Züge lernen. Sieh mal, die O´Hara-Finte ...!"

Von dem Tag an sprach er oft von seinem Patenkind. Dann war seine Stimme ganz zärtlich, man konnte meinen, es wäre sein eigener Sohn. Er nannte ihn nie beim Namen, sondern sagte immer nur „Der Kleine kann dies oder das", "Der Kleine hat Kraft für Zwei" , "Der Kleine sagt schon Paddy" ... Der Kleine – seinen wirklichen Namen fand ich erst später heraus.

- - -

„Er hat doch nicht nur bei Ihnen gewohnt?" unterbricht June meine Erinnerungen. „Er _ist_ zweifellos ein attraktiver Mann."

Ich sehe sie an und denke an die verblühte Wunschwicke, die noch immer in meinem Schlafzimmer steht. Ich habe nie wieder ihren Duft inhaliert, aber ich kann mich auch nicht von ihr trennen.

„Was ich wissen will, ist ..." dringt Jane in meine Gedanken ein, „ ... ob Sie ihn nahe genug kannten, um den wahren Sirius Black hinter der Maske zu sehen?"

Den wahren Sirius Black?

Ja, ich kam ihm nah, näher noch als auf dem magischen Markt. Aber niemals nah genug, um ihn wirklich zu kennen.

- - -

Er war eine ganze Woche lang nicht da gewesen und wurde von allen Bewohnern schon vermisst, selbst der Hund lag teilnahmslos vor dem Kamin und hob nur bei ungewohnten Geräuschen den Kopf. Es kam öfters vor, dass er zwei oder drei Tage fortblieb, aber noch nie so lange an einem Stück. Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich mmer wieder aus dem Fenster sah. Schließlich, als die Unruhe immer größer wurde, legte ich mir den Umhang um die Schultern und ging nach draußen, in den herbstwürzigen Abend. Es war Ende Oktober, kurz vor Halloween. Ich spähte in den Himmel nach dem silbernen Kometenschweif seines Motorrades und als ich es schließlich hörte, tat mein dummes Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer. Rasch griff ich nach dem Reisigbesen neben der Eingangstür und begann, das Laub zusammen zu kehren. Eine Zeit lang fegte ich schweigend, dann hörte ich die Blätter unter nahenden Fußtritten leise rascheln.

„Es ist doch viel zu dunkel. Hör auf zu arbeiten, Alwy."

Ich hob den Kopf und sah in sein Gesicht, müde sah er aus und doch lächelte er. „Padfoot", tat ich überrascht, „schön, dass du wieder da bist."

Er nickte und fuhr sich über die Augen, dann wandte er sich um und ging auf die Tür zu. Ich bemerkte ein leichtes Hinken und rief ihm hinterher: „Soll ich dir einen _Wymores best_ machen?"

Er zögerte und meinte dann: „Ja. Ja, der wird mir gut tun. War ´ne harte Woche ..."

Doch statt mir wie üblich in der Küche Gesellschaft zu leisten, verzog er sich gleich in sein Zimmer. Ich wusste nicht, was geschehen war in dieser Woche, ich wusste nicht, was er überhaupt tat, wovon er lebte. Ich wusste gar nichts über ihn. Vielleicht war er in die Kämpfe verwickelt gewesen, die in der letzten Zeit mit grausamer Gewalt zwischen Todessern und Auroren getobt hatten. Der Tagesprophet war voll davon: fünf Tote hier, sieben Schwerverletzte da. Unverzeihliche Flüche überall. Das drang sogar bis in unser Nest vor. Beängstigende Gedanken gingen mir durch den Kopf, als ich mit schnellen Handgriffen die Hausspezialität zubereitete. Ich überlegte kurz, dann stellte ich das Glas auf ein Tablett und stieg die Treppen hinauf, bis in die Dachkammer. Auf mein Klopfen folgte ein leises „Herein".

Sirius stand am Fenster und sah hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Ich stellte das Tablett ab und räusperte mich. „Wunderbare Aussicht, nicht wahr?" Es sollte schwerzhaft klingen, doch in Anbetracht seines ungewohnten Schweigens war es einfach nur dämlich. Er war so anders heute Abend. Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und _Wymores best_ in die Hand und ging zu ihm.

„Bitte sehr. Trink ihn heiß, sonst wirkt er nicht!"

_Wenn er micht jetzt nicht hinauskomplimenti_e_rt_, dachte ich, _dann bleibe ich_.

Er schickte mich nicht fort. Stattdessen nahm er das Glas, trank und starrte weiterhin in die aufziehende Nacht.

„Alles in Ordung?" wagte ich zu fragen.

„Weißt du, Alwy", murmelte er und drehte mir zum ersten Mal das Gesicht zu, doch er schien weit weg zu sein. „ ... ich hab etwas getan, von dem ich nicht weiß, ob es richtig war ..."

„Das tun wir doch alle immer wieder ..." , versuchte ich zu beschwichtigen.

„Aber nicht immer hängt soviel davon ab ..."

Ich schwieg. Ich wusste nicht, wovon er sprach. Ich blieb einfach neben ihm stehen und beobachtete ihn, wie er trank, während er den Mond beobachtete, der es sich in den Hügeln von Godric´s Hollow bequem gemacht hatte.

„Der Winter kommt früh dieses Jahr," meinte ich, um das Schweigen zu brechen, das mit jeder Minute unheimlicher wurde. Er sah mich an, als hätte er längst vergessen, dass ich neben ihm stand. Was immer in seinem Kopf herumspukte, es ließ ihn so ungewohnt angreifbar wirken, so verloren, dass ich gar nicht anders konnte, als die Hand zu heben, um ihn sanft an der Schulter zu berühren.

„Sirius", flüsterte ich, „kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich, die übliche, belustigte Miene verdrängte den Anflug der Schwäche so schnell, als hätte ich mir alles nur eingebildet. Rasch nahm ich die Hand von seiner Schulter, doch er hielt sie fest.

„Ja", antwortete er dunkel, „das kannst du ..."

Der Mond tauchte ihn in goldenes Licht und ließ ihn wie einen schwarzen Engel darin schwimmen. Ich weiß nicht, was er in meinen las, seine Augen verhießen alles, wonach ich mich in diesem Moment sehnte – sie versprachen den Sternenhimmel hinter geheimnisvollen Schleiern, lockten in unbekannte Welten, neckten und warnten gleichzeitig. Doch jede Warnung wurde ignoriert, jeder Appell an meinen Verstand verpuffte beim Blick in diese Augen. Ich folgte ihrem Ruf und blieb bei ihm, die ganze Nacht, während draußen der Winter anbrach.

Das kalte Erwachen kam im Morgengrauen, als er ohne Abschied verschwand. Ich wartete auf ihn mit einem Verlangen, das schmerzte. Ich schalt mich naiv und lebensfremd, aber es half nichts: Er hatte sein Brandzeichen auf mir hinterlassen. Die folgenden Tage zogen sich qualvoll langsam dahin. Das nächste, was ich von ihm hörte, war dieser Artikel im Tagespropheten, die Gerüchte, die gewisperten Fassungslosigkeiten, die entsetzten Mienen meiner Mieterinnen. Der frühe Novemberschnee, der die Aussicht aus der Dachkammer in sein Leichentuch hüllte, war lau im Vergleich zu der Kälte in mir.

- - -

Und jetzt bin ich hier, weiß selbst nicht genau, warum. Vielleicht wollte ich nur eine Antwort auf die ewig weibliche Frage: „Kommst du wieder?"

Mein Gegenüber mustert mich lange schweigend. Schließlich nickt sie und sagt: „Sie können gehen ..."

Einfach so? Meine Verwunderung veranlasst sie zu einer kurzen Erklärung: „Es kann Ihnen zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Beteiligung an den Morden nachgewiesen werden. Doch halten Sie sich bitte bereit, falls wir Sie als Zeugin benötigen ..."

Ich erhebe mich, ziehe meinen Schal enger um die Schultern. June ist schon an der Tür, als ich sie mit fester Stimme frage: „Kann ich ihn sehen?"

Ihr Gesicht bleibt unbeweglich und ich bin kurz davor, die Frage zu wiederholen, weil ich annehme, dass sie mich nicht verstanden hat, als sie mit einem knappen Nicken und einem ebenso knappen „Kommen Sie!" ihre Zustimmung gibt.

Ich folge ihr durch die Tür in den dunklen, zugigen Gang, in dem die Fackeln an den Wänden im Takt der Brandung flackern, die beinahe spürbar die Festung umtost. Die Mauern atmen die salzige Feuchtigkeit aus, als wären sie bereits ein Teil der schäumenden Wellen und es scheint, als spucke das Meer seine Abscheu gegen die Insassen dieser Anlage durch die Risse im Gestein. Ich schaudere. Das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit gegenüber der Gewalt des Meeres wird stärker, je tiefer wir gehen. Zwei Wachen begleiten uns schweigend, als die Fackeln immer seltener werden und der klammernde Griff der See immer kraftvoller. June ignoriert die Abzweigungen und wir bleiben auf dem Hauptgang, der sich mühsam windend in die Tiefen Azkabans schraubt.

Vor einer eisenbeschlagenen Tür endet er schließlich. An einem Tisch unter einer einzigen, zitternden Lichtquelle sitzen weitere Wachen. Ihre Gesichter so bleich, als hätten sie nie das Tageslicht gesehen. Rotgeränderte Augenpaare betrachten mich, als meine Begleiterin an einen Schrank tritt und zwei Phiolen daraus entnimmt. Sie reicht mir eine mit den Worten: „Trinken Sie! Wegen der Dementoren!" Als ich zögere, löst sie den Korken, hebt die Flasche an die Lippen und trinkt in einem Zug. Ich tue es ihr nach – die Flüssigkeit schmeckt salzig, wie sollte es anders sein, hier, inmitten der See.

June berührt das verrostete Schloss der Tür mit dem Zauberstab und sie öffnet sich quietschend. Eine der Wachen ist lautlos hinter mich geglitten und ich keuche auf, teils aus Erschecken, teils wegen des Grauens, das mich erwartet. Ich habe viel von Azkaben gehört. Jeder kennt die unheimlichen Geschichten, die geflüsterten Warnungen. Doch die Wirklickeit ist um einiges abstoßender als die gruselige Nachtgeschichte im warmen Schein eines Kaminfeuers ...

Trotz des Trankes spüre ich die Dementoren, bevor ich sie sehe. Ich höre ihren rasselnden Atem und ich kann den entsetzten Schrei nicht verhindern, als mich der Hauch eines Gewandes streift. Der Mann hinter mir zischt eine Anweisung, das Rasseln entfernt sich und die Spitze eines beleuchteten Zauberstabes offenbart mir die Schrecken Azkabans in der hier herrschenden, immerwährenden Nacht. Irgendwo erklingt ein Weinen, das dem Heulen einer Hyäne ähnelt, ein höhnisches Gackern antwortet aus einer anderen Zelle. Das Weinen wird lauter, ein Dementor faucht und es wird wieder still.

Wir tasten uns durch die Dunkelheit, ich bleibe dicht hinter June, während wir an Gitterstäben vorüberhuschen, durch die sich mir dürre Finger oder etwas, das entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit menschlichen Gliedmaßen hat, entgegenstrecken, vorbei an namenlosen Kreaturen, die einmal Menschen gewesen waren, verfaulten Gesichter unter Filzvorhängen, durch ihr Jammern und Stöhnen, getränkt mit kaum erträglichen Ausdünstungen.. Gestammelte Silben dringen an mein Ohr, die um Gnade flehen mit Lauten, die ich so nie zuvor gehört habe. Leere Augen, die einfach nur starren oder gar nichts mehr tun. Zwischen all dem die dunklen Schatten der Dementoren, die ich nicht anzusehen wage.

„Das ist menschenverachtend", hauche ich.

„Alle, die hier sind, haben Menschenverachtendes getan", lautet die ungerührte Antwort.

Wir halten vor einer Zelle am Ende des Ganges. June leuchtet durch die schwarzen Eisengitter in der Öffnung. Ich wage kaum, zu atmen.

„Black, stehen Sie auf!"

Ich muss blinzeln, um die Umrisse der Gestalt, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand kauert, überhaupt wahrnehmen zu können. Sie bewegt sich nicht.

„Stehen Sie auf, Black!" wiederholt June scharf. „Besuch für Sie."

Ich erkenne, wie die Gestalt den Kopf hebt, höre das Klirren von Ketten, die über Stein gezogen werden, sehe, wie sie sich langsam aufrichtet.

„Ich erwarte niemanden", kommt es von der Wand, gleichgültig, mit einem metallenen Unterton. Mein Herz klopft schneller.

„Sirius", flüstere ich. Der Gefangene neigt den Kopf, wie um dem Klang meiner Stimme nachzulauschen, dann kommt er plötzlich näher, so unerwartet, so ruckartig, dass ich unwillkürlich zurückweiche.

Der Mann, der mich im schwachen Schein des Zauberstabes mustert, ist nicht der Sirius Black, der bei mir wohnte. Obwohl der Körper unter der Antstaltskleidung derselbe ist, der sich vor ein paar Nächten noch in meine Haut gebrannt hat, muss es ein anderer sein. Der Mund, der mich mit süßen Nichtigkeiten und ach so unvergesslichen Schauern berauscht hat, ist zusammen gepresst, so kramfphaft, dass ich meine, die Bitterkeit dahinter auf der Zunge schmecken zu können. Doch am schlimmsten sind seine Augen. Das sind nicht mehr die übermütigen Augen Padfoots, die einem die Sterne vom Himmel versprachen und gleichzeitig die Sünden der Hölle als Engelsgaben verkauften. Das Licht in ihnen ist erloschen. Dunkel sind sie wie die Nacht und kalt wie der Tod.

„Hab ich noch nicht kennengelernt", flüstert der verbitterte Mund und lacht dann ein hartes Lachen, wie das Bellen eines Hundes. „Nicht in diesem Leben ..."

Eine eiserne Klammer legt sich um mein Herz und ich fühle den mitleidigen Blick meiner Begleiterin, während sich irgendwo erneut das irre Lachen erhebt. Ich drehe mich auf dem Absatz um, wie betäubt.

Da – plötzlich – flüstert er meinen Namen und es klingt wie in unserer einzigen gemeinsamen Nacht.

Ich schaue zurück und erhasche für den Bruchteil eines Herzschlages lang das alte Feuer in seinen Augen. Und dann murmelt er, kaum hörbar wie der müde Flügelschlag eines Nachtfalters in der Morgendämmerung:

„ Keine schöne Aussicht hier, nicht wahr?. Gerade richtig für jemanden wie mich ..."

Er lacht noch einmal, blechern, und wendet sich ab.

In diesem Moment weiß ich, dass ich ihn nicht wiedersehen werde. Ich werde zurückgehen in mein gewohntes Leben, die ewiggleichen Tagesabläufe, die Kürbissaftkränzchen. Vielleicht – an besonders stürmischen Abenden – werde ich den Eindruck haben, als klopfe es an der Tür und jemand mit langen schwarzen, regenglänzenden Haaren stehe da draußen und verlange Einlass. Doch dann werde ich mich abwenden, denn es wird wieder nur der Wind gewesen sein. Ich werde nach oben gehen, in die kleine Dachkammer, und in den Regen starren.

Was für eine Aussicht.

Ende  



End file.
